Pound Cake's Journal
by Ender The Time Lady
Summary: Pound Cake is all grown up, still awaiting his cuite mark, and very frustrated at his lack of pegasus relations. Well, now you get to watch him rant about it. And rant. And rant. Enjoy your trip in to this young pegasus's head, because he is quite frustrated, and needs something to rant to.


Pound Cake's Journal

Dear Diary

Wait, that sounded a bit too girly. Let's go with... dear journal. Okay, let's try that again.

Dear Journal

My name is Pound Cake. I'm a ten year old pegasus. I live in Ponyville with my twin sister, Pumpkin Cake, my little brother Cup Cake, and my parents

My sister is a unicorn, and my brother and parents are earth ponies.

Don't ask how me and Pumpkin aren't earth ponies too. When I did, mom and dad pulled out some family tree's and delivered a half hour lecture on genealogy. And sweet Celestia was it ever boring.

To make things worse, I'm the only pegasus in my weird little extended family. Or at least, the only one hanging around Ponyville.

Wait, I should probably explain that.

My family consists of a few ponies that I'm not actually related to, but are practically family anyways. My aunt Pinkie hangs around with us the most. She works in the bakery, and kind of annoys me with her hyperactive antics. Then there's Applejack, another earth pony, lives on a farm outside of town. She's honest to a fault, and delivers us apples. Sometimes her brother, Big Mac, or her sister Applebloom drop by, but neither of them very often. Besides, Applebloom and her two friends, Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell are all out of town at the moment, going to a fancy university in Canterlot, with some mare called Babs Seed. Apparently Applebloom's in to politics, Scootaloo's working to become an athelete, Sweetie Bell's at a school for the arts, or in her case, singing. Bab's is studying to become a member of the royal guard.

Or so their letters say, but I'm getting sidetracked.

Then there's Rarity, a famous fashion designer based here in Ponyville. I've been roped in to being a mannequin for her a few times, and it's quite annoying.

Twilight Sparkle, my favourite aunt, travels around, studying magic, among other things. She's considered to be the worlds leading expert on magic, and a ridiculous amount of universities have tried to hire her. They've all been turned down.

And then there's my pegasus aunts, who I have never met. Rainbow Dash has been the captain of the Wonderbolts ever since Spitfire broke a wing and decided to retire. She travels a lot, and is ridiculously famous.

And finally, there's Fluttershy. She lives in Manehatten, and works as a professor of flora and fauna at the local college there.

Whew. That was a lengthy explanation.

Wait, I should describe my immediate family now. I probably needed to do that at the beginning.

Buck.

I'll just do that now.

Mom and Dad have been happily married for some length of time that I can never manage to remember. They're pretty cool parents, and they own a bakery.

My twin sister, Pumpkin, has the same coat as me. She's got a bright orange mane, and a temper to match. We usually hang out together, and make a habit of working together to confuse the hell out of people, just because we can.

Then there's Cup, who basically looks like a miniature version of me, minus the wings.

Sweet Celestia is he ever annoying.

And then there's me. I like hanging out with my sister, and writing. Not a very manly pastime, but I do what I like. According to Miss Cheerlie, I'm pretty good at writing, although my mind tends to get ahead of my hooves. I usually spend my weekends working in the bakery, and trying get my cutie mark, which has yet to happen.

And to add insult to the injury, Pumpkin's had hers for about a year now. Her special talent is making pumpkin treats- go figure.

But the one thing I want most in life right now, is to go to Cloudsdale.

Every single pegasus has been there.

I've never even been out of Ponyville!

Mom and dad say that it's too dangerous, that I'm not old enough to go on a trip like that by myself. But I could do it, if I wanted to.

They don't have wings like me, so they don't understand what it's like. All my life, the only thing I've wanted to do is blast into the sky, to start flying and never stop. Not that I ever could.

It's not fair! Pumpkin has a magic tutor because, and I quote, "She could hurt herself without proper education."

What about me? Pegasus are built more fragile that other ponies. It's how we fly. It's easy for a pegasus to accidentally get hurt, if they try to fly without knowing what they're doing.

And I have no idea what I'm doing for flying.

Anyways, until next time journal.

Pound Cake, the awesomest pegasus ever to exist


End file.
